


We tear our selves down and then build ourself up again

by DamnyouMaster



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnyouMaster/pseuds/DamnyouMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke get into another argument yet what happens when Clake storms out? Pure fluff with a dash of Drama ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We tear our selves down and then build ourself up again

Abby Griffin didn't know quite what to think when a teen around 15 ran up to her asking her where "mom and dad" were.  
As soon as she said it another child ran up to her but spoke towards the first girl, whom was called Tori, and told her "they're in their tent... Arguing, again" Abby raised her eyebrows and quickly asked "who and why is arguing why is no one stopping them?"  
"Oh, there they are." Tori sighed and gazed at two older teens walking across the field arms crossed and their faces red with anger. "Least they haven't killed each other..." She sighed and Abby gasped alarmed.   
"She was joking..." The other girl laughed but her face was serious.  
Abby walked over to them and then frowned when she recognised the two. The familiar honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes, the dark curly black hair and deep brown eyes. It was Bellamy and Clarke?!  
She stormed up to them but stopped when she heard what they were arguing about "You could be dead, princess!"   
"But I'm not... Least you knew I was alive, I spent however long thinking you were dead, thinking I had killed you by making a rash decision!" She retorted, Abby gasped but covered her mouth as they continued "I thought you were dead, I thought the grounders had killed you and I was close to killing my self... I-i need you"   
"What was that!" Clarke glared, he frowned at her... " I can't live without you Princess!"   
"I don't care! I don't care, But don't you ever, ever, say that again! Jesus, Bell, please... Just, never say that again" a single tear ran down her cheek and he sighed stopping and pulling her towards him. She clutched his back fisting his shirt while the patch by her face grew darker. He buried his face in her hair tightening his arms.   
Clapping was heard and suddenly everyone was cheering mockingly someone walked to the front and observed "well, they haven't fought since... Well, since you know when" he trailed off uncertainly but Abby did not know when, so she did the smart thing and walked up to Bellamy and Clarke. "What happened? I don't know when?"   
Bellamy sighed and Clarke glared at him momentarily before sighing also and turning he me gaze to to the floor.   
"I hesitated while saving her..." Bellamy answered and Abby's eyes widened before turning to slits "gods you look like your daughter..."  
"No! Don't bring that up" jasper called but it was to late.  
"You hesitated, no one else would've hesitated! I thought... I thought you?" Clarke stumbled out before running to the gates.  
"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled jogging after her , "oh god..." Jasper muttered shooting get a glare but her mind was clouded with worry about her daughter beyond the gates.  
"Where are they," the words rushed around camp and soon it was dark with no sign of either of them, this was getting worse... Abby had no choice but to go to sleep and she did following her nightmare that's haunts her daily.  
" Abby!" A voice hissed from the dark quiet enough so that only she heard and she only heard a whisper.  
"It's Clarke!" She was up running before he had finished.  
She came to a halt inside the med bay watching Bellamy with Clarke. Tears trailed down his cheeks and he had his hands wrapped firmly around her.  
"Grounder?" She asked startling him, he looked up and his normally tough leader facade was gone replaced with a boy, small and frail about to loose his life line.  
"How?" She repeated but he didn't answer clasping his hands over a Tshirt, his Tshirt, resting his head in her hands.  
Pale fingers played with his hair and Abby face a sigh of relief when she realised Clarke was still conscious. They were whispering and then suddenly stopped when Bellamy looked over at Abby.   
"What happened?" Abby repeated and slowly Bellamy backed away from her earning a whimper from the girl clutching onto consciousness by her finger tips.   
He looked up at Abbg and she mutely nodded her head but headed hastily towards her daughters injury. A spear.  
"You took it out?!" Abby gasped and Bellamy nodded "she told me too."   
"Okay, Clarke I'm not sure if you saved your life increased the chance of dying..." Abby muttered under her breath "Sh-She'll be okay right...?" He stumbled, Abby shrugged tears welling in her eyes.  
"Just keep talking to her"  
Abby worked for hours stopping every now and again to wipe her tears but each time got snapped at by Bellamy who clutched Clarkes hand like it was his lifeline...  
Finally she stopped stepped back her face clouded with relief "well, she's stable, but she lost a lot of blood... She-she might not... But she's strong, she'll get through this!" He stared down at clarke love clear in his eyes.  
"You love her."   
Abby didn't say the words like a question but as a statement, he stayed quiet then nodded, slowly.  
"And I never got to tell her... Probably for the best really" he answered but looked up confused when Abby started to laugh "what?"   
"You two really are blind, have you not seen the way she looks at you?! She didn't even look at Wells like that... Bellamy, if anything happened to you she'd die, not physically but mentally... You mean to much to her, don't give up" bellamy sighed and nodded waiting for Abby to leave.  
Once she did he stood up and climbed onto the makeshift cot pulling her against him and kissing her head "please wake up, princess, I love you, please"   
Then slowly, he drifted off to sleep completely oblivious to the smile against his chest and a muttered "love you too"


End file.
